His obsession
by ally74rocks
Summary: Natsu Dragneel has a secret. He is obsessed with Lucy Heartfillia. He mainly finds himself slaking her. Following her home. Or looking at her through her bedroom window. Follow Natsu in his journey of his uncontrollable obsession with Lucy Heartfillia.
1. chapter 1

Natsu dragneel was just a boy. A 17 year old boy. A boy who was born the child of a rich family. A boy all the girls wanted. His salmon colored hair had them falling at his feet.

He didn't have perfect grades but they were still very good. Better than average. His teachers adored him. His parents planned to split they're billion dollar company between him and his older brother. He already had leadership skills because he was student body president.

He was everything.He was **_perfect_.**

Though he had one flaw to him. Something no one knew about. His obsession. No he was not obsessed with eating, or brushing his teeth, or anything like that.

No. His obsession was much worse. He was obsessed with a girl named Lucy Heartfillia. No, it was not because he hated her.

It was the exact opposite. It was because he liked her. No like was an understatement. He was in love with her.

Not the kind if love that gave you butterflies in your stomach. It was more like the kind of love that made him want to lock her in a box away from the rest of the world so only he could admire her. In his eyes she was his and his alone.

Now I'm not one to gossip but lets talk about Lucy now.

Lucy Heartfilla. She was still 16 because her birthday was in June. She had fabulous long golden hair. Honey brown eyes that was as warm as staring into a cup of hot chocolate on a winter day. Soft pink lips, a tiny figure, slim waist, nice hips that went into an even nicer butt, and a huge round chest.

She had a loving family which consisted of her mother, her father, her two older brothers Laxus and Sting, and they're lovable dog thing, named Plue.

Lucy was the student body secretary. Lucy was a kind-hearted person. She cared for everyone and everything. She had perfect grades so she could get a scholarship so her parents wouldn't have to pay for college, not that they didn't have the money. Her family owned about 19 different stores around Fioré, whenever they're children needed money they always had it. Her mother was also a college professor while her father was running for mayor of Magnolia, the town that they lived in. Her family was very well off.

Her bestfriends were Levy McGarden and Cana Alberona. She was also very popular at school. She was very innocent and pure because her brothers were always watching over her. She hasn't even had her first kiss yet. Every year her brothers would be her body guards at school dances only letting her dance with females and a few of the male friends they trusted.

Natsu saw her as an untainted white flower. She was his little cinnamon roll. He so desperately wanted to devour her.

This here is no ordinary story. This is the story of Natsu Dragneel's obsession over Lucy Heartfillia.


	2. 2 His Life

Natsu stood in the doorway of his first period classroom just to watch the love of his life walk by. She got into school at 8:00 every day. It was now 7:59 and he saw her.

She was walking down the hallway greeting everyone she passed. Then she got to him.

"Good morning president". She said doing a playful solute.

"Do you have any work for me today?" She asked, referring to her job as student body secretary.

This was his chance, he thought.

"Actually I do. I have a few files in my office that I will need you to put into my computer." He responded, and by office he was talking about the one he got once he became student body president.

"Ok! I guess we're staying after school together." She replied with a beaming smile on her face.

After seeing her smile Natsu felt all his other thoughts drift away. The things that just a smile from her in his direction could make him do.

He wanted her to smile at nobody else like that.

Then Sting walked down the hallway. Lucy's brother Sting.

He started inching closer and closer to the two without Lucy noticing. Then once he finally got there he spoke.

" Lucy it's time for me to walk you to class le-" he suddenly cut himself off. He raised a finger and pointed it towards Natsu and asked in a very stern voice," **Who is this?** "

"Oh thats the student body president Natsu". She replied ever so casually.

Sting looked at Natsu up and down before grabbing Lucy's bookbag, throwing it over his shoulder, and walking Lucy into class.

 **Time skip: After School In Natsu's office**

Natsu was in his office waiting for Lucy to finish giving her brothers an explanation for why she was staying after school. Lucy had said there was student council work to be done. They did not give up. They persisted to ask her who was she working with, when was she coming home, would she need lunch, would she need help, and much more.

After 10-20 minutes they finally settled on her staying after school till four and her calling one of them when she was ready to go home so they could drive her.

Once her brothers left she entered Natsu's office. She was greeted by Natsu waiting patiently for her with the documents laid out waiting for her and an extra chair beside Natsu's at his desk.

"Sorry I'm late. My brothers needed to speak with me." She apologized.

 _It's fine my darling anything you do is always okay with me._ Is what Natsu wanted to say but instead he said " It's fine now come sit the work is not going to do itself." With a smile on his face while patting the seat next to him.

She put her bag in between the two of them while sitting down. She began typing away at his computer. Natsu began to stare at her without her knowing. She looked beautiful when she was focused.

She always looked beautiful to him. As Natsu contined watching her his eyes drifted down to her chest. The way it moved up and down slowly after each breathe she took was hypnotizing him. He found himself discreetly staring at her gorgeous bust, dreaming of things to do to her when she was his till a heavenly voice awoke him from his thoughts.

"Natsu?" Lucy called his name.

"Yes?!" Natsu said in a suprised tone.

"How am I doing so far?" She questioned. Upon hearing hearing this a blush came across Natsu's face, along with a smirk. _Your doing great babe now keep_ going. Is what he wanted to say, but in fear of sounding wierd he said the next best thing...

" Could you please elaborate?" He responded.

"Well I mean... I've never done anything like this before sooo..." She trailed off, and yet again another dirty thought came into the teenage boys head. _Don't worry about it Luce, I'll teach you everything you need to know._

"Could you say that again but _slower?"_ Natsu said as his dick began to stand up straight.

"Well I have never been on the student council before so I just wanted to know how I was doing." She answered.

"Oh your doing _great_." He replied with an even wider smirk then before.

"Thank you." She said with a kind and delighted smile. Her mind was to innocent to see the boys true intentions.

"Now lets finish this." She said more determined then before.


	3. Author's note

sorry guys this is an authors note but chapter 3 will be up in 2 days.

I made a HUGE mistake. My author friend said I put this story on complete by accident. Sorry guys.

So just to make it clear...

THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS THE STORY IS NOT FINISHED YET!!!!!

Thank you to all my readers that have reviewed so far. Love y'all so much,.

Love,

The author


End file.
